1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display method, a display device and a computer system, and more particularly, to a display method, a display device and a computer system which controls different display units at different locations and different periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The recent display devices have been developed to high resolution pixels, e.g. developing from Full HD (High Definition) (1920*1080) resolution to UHD (Ultra HD) (3840*2160 or 4096*2160) 4K resolution. Accordingly, the elevated resolution of the display devices assists the display pixels to be applied to large-size display devices with 4K resolution. However, the improved resolution of the display devices may need to install more display pixels, which might increase more costs.
Under such circumstances, in order to adaptively control the number of the display pixels, the conventional solution is to utilize a plurality of sub-pixels for demonstrating the display pixels. For example, Samsung in Korea adopts the utilization of four display sub-pixels as the red display sub-pixel, green display sub-pixel, blue display sub-pixel and white display sub-pixel to represent two display pixels, i.e. one of the display pixels comprising the red display sub-pixel and the green display sub-pixel, and the other display pixel comprising the blue display sub-pixel and the white display sub-pixel. In addition, LG in Korea adopts another solution as utilizing five display sub-pixels as the red display sub-pixel, green display sub-pixel, blue display sub-pixel, white display sub-pixel and another red display sub-pixel to represent two display pixels. In other words, many display pixels share at least one display sub-pixel to spare the utilized number of the display sub-pixel in the display device layout, so as to effectively lower the cost of the display device. However, in comparison with a regular display device having three display sub-pixels as the red, green and blue one, the above technique has the problem that each display pixel only comprises fewer display sub-pixels, such that the resolution of the display device may be inferior to the resolution of the direct-row-type 4K panel. Alternatively, other solutions, such as the Gamut Mapping Algorithm (GMA) and the Sub-pixel Rendering (SPR), are utilized to assist for compensating the display pixels which share more than one display sub-pixel.
Therefore, it has become an important issue to provide a display method, a display device and a computer system which can effectively control different display units at different locations and different periods.